Amsterdam Rain part 3
by scottkennedyleon
Summary: Still, love stinks...


Leon was bleeding profusely; Barry was bleeding from his ruined knee, and looked like he was slipping in and out of conciousness. Ripping a strip from the bedsheet, Leon tied Barry's leg to stem the flow of blood; then turned to Chris. He had to get them out of there; sirens rang out in the distance. Hoisting Chris over his shoulder, Leon started for the fire escape to go and meet Claire when he was shot again, this time in the thigh.

Chris fell to the floor as Leon's legs went out from underneath him, and Barry aimed again; right between Leon's eyes. Without thinking, Leon kicked out, and by chance, only, caught Barry's hands. The gun skidded across the floor, and Leon kicked again, this time for Barry's head. It was decidedly stupid to leave the spy alive, but he knew that the old man was only doing it to save his family.

Sweating and bleeding rivers, Leon came to his feet; gritting his teeth against the burning in his leg and stomach. Once again he headed for the exit, Chris slung over his shoulder. The ladder was pure hell, and crossing the street to Claire without passing out was proving rather difficult. Claire opened the back door, and Leon shoved Chris in, then plopped himself in warily. The engine started on the first try, and Leon's world was once again swallowed in darkness.

Leon came to in a hospital bed with very unhospital surroundings. Rebecca Chambers was on his left with a chart in hand, writing down numbers, no doubt. When she noticed he was awake, the girl let out a squeal, and hugged him warmly. "You're awake! It's nice to see you again, although the only time you ever visit me is when you're bleeding and unconcious." Rebecca smiled at him sweetly, and then continued. "I'll tell Claire you're awake; she's just gone to get a quick shower. That girl rarely left your side for the past six days"

"Six days..." Leon mumbled. He sat up with a bit of difficulty, and Rebecca helped him prop up with the pillows.

"When she comes in, though, try to refrain from too much strenuous activity." Rebecca winked at him on her way out.

"What a dirty-minded thing to say." Leon thought aloud, smiling. The thought was appealing, and he was going over the particulars of strenuous activity when Claire came in. The girl's hair was wet and messy; like she hadn't brushed it yet, and her shirt was on inside out. Leon had to chuckle at her appearance.

Claire just glared at him, then hugged him fiercely about the shoulders. "I didn't think you'd wake up." She looked sheepish, and Leon found he couldn't help himself as he stroked her cheek with the backs of his knuckles.

"You're shirt's on inside out, you know." Leon ran his thumb across Claire's bottom lip. The girl trembled underneath his touch, and flashed him a wicked smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You almost died." Claire was trying to look serious.

"But when you almost die, it makes you want to think about the gutter. And you're not helping matters, looking like that"

"I look a mess, and you know it." He kissed her, then laughed.

"Right now, you look like an angel." Claire snorted, and said, "You're just trying to get in my pants." Leon managed a hurt look on his face.

"You know it." It was Claire's turn to be indignant, as he ran his hand up and down her back. She tried to straighten herself to her full height, but Leon held her fast against him. It had been too long since he had held a woman; and it was becoming apparent to both of them. "We could do this the easy way, or the hard way"

"You won't be doing anything anyway with me here, Kennedy." Chris' voice rang out from the doorway. Claire pulled away from Leon's embrace, knocking the clock off the nightstand in her haste. The elder Redfield stepped into the room and closed the door lightly, then turned to his sister. "I'd like a word alone with him, Claire."

Claire made her retreat, looking apologetically back at Leon as the door again shut. Chris pulled an over-stuffed light blue chair to the foot of the bed, and sat down heavily.

"I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me, Leon." Chris leaned back, and ran his hand through his hair. Leon nodded. "What makes you think that you deserve my sister"

The question startled Leon. An answer began to form on his lips, when he stopped. What did he have? What had he done but make her life a living hell?

"I don't know." Leon thought on all the times he had left Claire waiting for months on end; how he had even once tried to seek Ada out after finding out that the asian woman was still among the living.

"Then why should I let you hurt her again, Kennedy? You don't know how many nights that she came to me, crying and worried sick. You don't love her like you should; You never will. I have spent the past two years trying to help her away from you." Chris' eyes were an electric shade of blue, and Leon found that he was ashamed.

"I never meant to hurt her"

"Then you know why I'm asking you to leave." With that, Chris headed for the door.

"She loves me." Leon knew that it had struck home with Chris by the stiffening of his back as the elder Redfield stopped in his tracks. Chris rounded on him, and his eyes held such a fury, that Leon was hard pressed to meet his gaze.

"You bastard!" Chris' breathing was strained, and Leon could tell that the bigger man wanted to strangle him.

"Claire loves me, and you know that she'll never be happy again if I leave." Leon glared back, not blinking.

Chris' nostrils flared, and his hands were clenching and unclenching . "You fucking scum. That's low, and you know it"

"All's fair in love...and war." Leon knew he was pushing it; but he had been through hell and back trying to find Claire; trying to find answers and his home. Since Leon had met the auburn haired, blue eyed woman, he had felt that he belonged. That was something that Leon would fight to the death for.

"Do you love her"

"Yes." The two stared at each other for a moment more, before Chris threw up his hands in disgust and stalked moodily out of the room.

"I guess that's an okay."


End file.
